jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:TenInny2014/Historia Innej Miłości
Prolog: '''Jak wiecie dawniej istniał świat którego my nie znamy, przepraszam znamy ale nie do końca. Jakiś czas temu trafiliśmy na notatniki pewnego wodza na jednej z norweskich wysp. Notatniki te zostały zapisane jakieś 3 tysiace lat temu, opowiadają o życiu ludzi na wyspie. Wspominają równierz o pradawnych gadach, których teraz się nie zna. Oczywiście chodzą pogłoski o wielkich bestiach ale zwykle takie osoby które opowiadają takie nowości trafiają do psychatryków. Do rzeczy dzisiaj przeczytam wam jeden z tych notatników bowiem zaciekawił on wszystkich profesorów i znawców histori. Jednak pomimo że nie jest on o wielkich wojnach i wielkich intrygach, choć i takie się tam znajdują. Jest on tak ciekawy bo opowiada o dyskryminacji w dawnych czasach, o poznawaniu samego siebie, i o tym jak wyglądały związki kobiety z męzczyzną, opisane są tam obrzędy i jak wyglądało życie w tych czasach kiedy myślano że bóg pożerał słońce. Ale najbardziej zaciekawiła każdego pewna postać, niby zwykły wiking ale to on był postacią przewijającą sie ciągle przez ten jedyny notatnik. Rozdział 1 Przed świtem, jeszcze zanim wódz Berk postanowił wstać, pewna postać latała na smoku w przestworzach. Czkawka budzony zawsze około godziny przed wschodem słońca przez swojego czarnego jak noc gada, oczywiście tylko po to by polatać był szczęsliwy mając możliwość poznania całkowicie całej okolicy. Syn wodza bardzo lubił te codzienne loty, ale i tak zawsze się wściekał na swego czworonożnego przyjaciela. Kiedy już Stoick Ważki wstał śniadanie było już gotowe, jego żona przygotowała jajecznice z jaj smoka. Mineło sporo czasu aż chłopak wrócił do domu. Gdy tylko Valka i Stoick zorientowali się że jeden z ich synów jest w domu zawołali go na dół. - Już ide mamo, tato o co ci znowu chodzi – mówiło umęczonym głosem najstarsze dziecko. - Synu jak dobrze wiesz w związku z tym że jesteś od ponad roku z Astrid postanowiliśmy razem z jej rodzicami..... że dzisiaj wieczorem połączycie się węzłem małżeńskim. - Tato ja nie chce ciebie zdenerwować, ale nigdy jej nie pokocham, a jestem z nią bo mam problem. Nie wiem jak z nią zerwać, bo wiesz jest dosyć agresywna. - Żartujesz sobie prawda? Twój ojciec mówił to samo, nawet chciał uciec z pewną ciemnowłosą dziewką, która miała zamiar wypłynąć z wyspy i nigdy nie wrócić – Odpowiedziała Valka - Mamo ale ojciec to ojciec, on w moim wieku nie wiedział czego chce. - A ty niby wiesz? Jak śmiesz twierdzić że nie wiedziałem czego chce, jak myślisz dlaczego mój ojciec Ibrahim Niezrównowarzony tak mnie nazwał? - Oburzył sie Stoick udrerzając pięścią w stół. - Wiesz ojcze jak tak czasem na ciebie patrze to zastanawiam się czy podczas nadawania ci imienia dziadek nie był już niezrównoważony psychicznie, a jeśli chodzi o Astrid to nigdy nie pokocham jej tak jak ty mame. - Won do swojego pokoju niech cie nie widzę, i gwarantuje ci że zostaniesz jej mężem.... Albo nie jesteś moim dzieckiem. Nie chce cie widzieć. Zdenerwowany, i zasmucony Czkawka szybko powędrował do swojego pokoju na górze, że też musiał zamknąć dzisiaj swojego smoka na arenie. Młody męzczyzna postanowił przeczekać ten czas, może ojciec zmieni zdanie... Myślał. To nie tak że mi sie nie podoba po prostu uważam że nasze relacje powinny zostać takie jakie są aktualnie, a teraz ojciec wymyślił coś takiego. Przecierz ja jej nie kocham nie wiem nawet czy powinienem z nią być, ona i ja nie pasujemy do siebie. Ale z drógiej strony rodzice Astrid są bogaci, mółbym sporo zarobić. Nie musiałbym jej kochać, wystarczyłoby gdybym okazywał jej szacunek na jaki by zasługiwała. A jeśli ojciec mnie wydziedziczy, o. Nie nie chce nawet myśleć o tych krwawych wojnach jakie spowoduje Odyn ( odyn to brat czkawki ;P ) będzie pełno trupów przecierz on jest tak samo szalony jak mój dziadek. Kochani ciąg dalszy podejrzewam będzie pojutrze, kiedy to ja i moja znajoma, a raczej ona obejrzy mój tekst przed wstawieniem go tutaj :D wiecie takie sugestje co do poprawek ;) Rozdział 2 Smark jak codziennie wstał, i poszedł na arenę, w której był zamknięty szczerbatek. Teraz tylko czekać na innych, znaczy szpadke, mieczyka, i śledzika. '''Perspektywa Smarka: '''Po jakimś czasie byli zebrani wszyscy, mieczyk i szpadka jak zwykle bili się i kłucili o to którą połowe ryby każde z nich zje. Śledzik i ja siedzimy na ławce i nudzimy się, jak zwykle gdy nie ma Astrid albo Czkawki. - Ciekawe jak będzie wyglądać ten ich ślub, normalnie wódz wydał conajmniej połowe tego co zdobył podczas ostatniej wyprawy. – Powiedział podekscytowany śledzik. - ja tam nie wiem ile, ważne że bedzię żarcie. A tak w ogóle to niby dlaczego takie wielkie wydarzenie, przecierz to tylko ślub. Wielkim wydarzeniem byłoby zabicie czerwonej śmierci samym mieczem. - Eh Smarku ty zawsze tylko o jedzeniu, a to wydarzenie jest tak ważne bo polączy na zawsze najbardziej lubianych ludzi na wyspie, oczywiście oprócz mnie, ale to chyba wiesz. - Czy ty coś sugerujesz? Skoro jesteś tak bardzo lubiany i popularny to czemu ta twoja Szpadka nie jest twoja, co ehem? - No dobra dobra, po prostu nie chce jak narazie się spieszyć, a po za tym Astrid woli Czkawke od ciebie więc ja mam wieksze szanse na to że bede mieć dziewczyne przed tobą. - Jak cie nie zabije kiedyś, to skocze z klifu, ale i tak przeżyje bo mój smoczek mnie złapie. A twój jest taki wolny że nawet królik go prześcignie. - Ale nie waż na jest wielkość ani szybkosć, sączysmark liczy się to co ta gadzina ma w środku. - Ja ci powiem co ma w środku, na pewno lawe. A teraz słuchaj albo zgodzisz się na ten zakład co mówiłem ostatnio albo odbiore ci Szpadke, naopowiadam jej tyle że nawet na ciebie nie spojrzy; - Człowieku jeśli tobie uda sie zepsuć ten ślub gwarantuje że ani ty ani ja długo nie pożyjemy, ale jeśli mówisz o Szpadce to chyba nie mam innego wyboru, jak ci się uda,oddam ci jajo mojej Sztukamięs, ale jak nie uda ci sję to wtedy nie chces wiedzieć. - Jasne pokonałbym czarnego trola z zamkniętymi oczami, i jedną ręką, to czemu miałbym nie dać rady tutaj. Lepiej porzegnaj się z jajiem gronkla Po chwili wskoczyłem na Hakokła i wyleciałem z areny, niech Śledzik szykuje sie na pożegnanie. Ja i mój smok rozumiemy się bez słowa, niby tak nie wygląda ale między nami jest silna i głęboka więź, nie wyobrażam sobie mieć innego smoka niż Hakokieł albo w ogóle bym dosiadał innego smoka niż koszmara ponocnika, bo ja i te smoki jesteśmy podobni do siebie. Ciągle walczymy o przetrwanie, doskonale pamiętam jak wódz Berk wygnał mnie za to że prawie doprowadziłem do rozpadu małżeństwa państwa Kaczyńskich, za kare.... Wyslał mnie na bezludną wyspę, za miesiąc przypłyneli. Ale ja poznałem w tym czasie przyjaciela, poczułem się jak Czkawka. Już pierwszego dnia na wyspie, spotkałem smoka, był bezbronni i miał złamane skrzydło. Przynosiłem mu ryby i inne jedzenie, on za to otaczał mnie opieką, jest to taka nasza tajemnica. Pewnego dnia gdy zbyt długo nie przychodziłem, Hakokieł z wielkim wysiłkiem przyczłapał do mnie, i zasnoł podczas burzy. Nie mineła godzina lotu a moim oczom ukazała sie ta sama wyspa na której poznałem Hakokła, wyspa na której mozna spotkać większość łatwo oswajalnych smoków. Mój pomyśł jest okropnie prosty, zniszcze im te wesele za pomocą straszliwców straszliwych. Zszedłem z Hakokła i po woli skierowałem sie w strone jaskini, tych smoków, w rece trzymam wiadro ryb. kiedy usłyszałem straszliwce straszliwe, od razu wiedziałem że mój plan sie udał. Smoki te uwielbiają ryby, wystarczy że Hakokieł wystarczająco szybko będzie leciał, pojawi się wtedy szansa że pojawią się one na Berk, jeszcze przed zachodem słońca. Kiedy to dojdzie do tego cholernego ślubu. Czkawka nie pasuje do Niej Astrid..... Moja Astrid, jest inna niż się wszystkim wydaje. Po chwili z jaskini na swiatło wyskoczył pierwszy straszliwiec, ledwie udało mi się uciec bo ten żucił się na mnie. Szybciej niż Śledzik który dowiedział się o nowej dostawie książek, pobiegłem do Hakokła i wzbiłem się w powietrze. - Szybciej Hakokieł nie ociągaj, sie widzisz lecą.... przyśpiesz przynajmiej mniej czasu spędzimy z nimi na ogonie. '''PRZEPRASZAM, WIEM ŻE TO DOPIERO POCZĄTEK ALE NIESTETY NIE MAM CZASU PISAĆ, WIEC NEXTY BĘDA SIE POJAWIAĆ BARDZO NIEREGULARNIE, NEXT TAKI KRÓTKI DZISAJ. ALE PRZYNAJMNIEJ COKOLWIEK, JEŚLI CHCECIE MOŻECIE NADSYŁAĆ MI SWOJE SUGESTJE CO DO DALSZYCH LOSÓW BOCHATERÓ JAK I ROZPOCZYNAM KONKURS ;) NA OKŁADKE NA BLOGA, NIE MAM TALENTU NIESTETY Teraz informacje innego typu ;) Okładka : dobrze to jest kilka zasad ;) 1) Nie mogą tam byc sceny wielkiej miłości Astrid i Czkawki i to chyba wszystko ;) Sugestje : Macie w profilu gdzie mi wysyłajcie ;) ''' '''Postacie : jesli chcecie być w moim opku, napiszcie mi ( w profilu macie) kto to jest itd, zapraszam do zgłaszania postaci ciekawych i w pewien sposób innych, nie prosze tylko bez jakijś dziwactw typu półsmoka albo człowieka rozumiejącego mowe gadów. kochani żegnam się z wami na jakiś czas, jade do swojej babci :( teoretycznie powinienem się cieszyc ale tam nie ma INTERNETU, co oznacza że żeby coś wstawić musiałbym iść gdzieś gdzie jest ;( Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania